poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 2
Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 2 is the twenty-seventh episode of the first season of Power Rangers Data Squad, This episode is a tribute to Sonic Unleashed. Summary With the power of the Choas Emeralds restored, The Data Squad Rangers must work together to save the dimension before Dr. Eggman takes control of it. Plot Dr. Eggman created the new robot With some help from Orbot and Cubot, Eggman manages to make a new robot named "Egg-Stumbler" to do his evil bidding as they plan to take over the timeline. Tails got a signal to Robbie's morpher Meanwhile at Cyberspace Command Center, Tails got a signal to Robbie's morpher as Digit and Widget prepared the Universal Portal to where Robbie is now. The Spagonian Temple/Digit and Widget helps out Tails After clearing their assignments, Sonic and Chip returned to Spagonia where they used their collected key fragments to open the portal to Spagonia's Gaia Temple where they returned Spagonia and its continent to their proper place with the temple and the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Chip soon after met with Professor Pickle again who send them to Holoska. When Sonic and Chip later returned to Spagonia from restoring Holoska's continent, Professor Pickle had pinpointed the next Gaia Temple in Shamar and revealed that he was joining them on their trip there to make his analysis more efficient. Meanwhile at the 21st Century, Digit and Widget helps out Tails opening he universal portal. Guiding Pulse/Opening to portal to another dimension/An old friend came Back in the other dimension, Several Deep Nightmares are walking across a barren plain. The tower on top of Eggmanland is giving off a sparkling energy pulse and hordes of Dark Gaia's Minions comes into view, all of them heading towards the tower. Back at Cyberspace, The portal to the dimension where Robbie is at has opened as the Data Squad Rangers begin their search for him. When they begin their search, Marty McFly came as he showed them his new Titanium Data Squad Morpher given to him. Robbie's Location Found/The Data Squad Rangers reunited When Robbie, Sonic and Chip traveled to the Holoska, everyone was already there when Pinkie Pie spotted him, Robbie was soon reunited with his friends. Then, Sonic has revealed to meet his past counterpart. A Monster on Ice/Holoskan Temple Along the way, Robbie, Sonic the Werehog, Chip and everyone else walked through a chasm and enter an open area where projectors are turned on, briefly blinding them before they see Dark Moray encased in ice. Dark Moray's eye darts around before it sees Sonic the Werehog and Chip, where it then breaks out of the ice and roars at them, after the fight, everyone approached the central altar. Chip then flies up to it and makes the smaller pedestal appear while his necklace glows. Chip and Sonic the Werehog nod at each other and the latter places the cyan Chaos Emerald in the pedestal from afar with his extendable arm. The Chaos Emerald rises into the air and its power is restored. Project Dark Gaia/Shamaran Temple Back at Eggman's lab, He was watching the monitors in the control room. Inside the Shamar Gaia Temple, Sonic the Werehog is running up to the central altar while Chip flies. As they get there, Chip lands on the central altar and makes the smaller pedestal appear while his necklace glows. Chip nods and Sonic the Werehog places the yellow Chaos Emerald in the pedestal from afar with his extendable arm. The Chaos Emerald rises into the air and its power is restored. Chip's Change/Regaining his Memories Outside Adabat's Gaia Temple, day. Sonic and Chip approach the Gaia Temple. As they get closer, Chip lands on the ground and looks worried, but not for long, He walks towards the Gaia Temple as Sonic looks at Chip with an odd and confused look before walking towards the Gaia Temple as well, inside the Adabat's Gaia Temple, day. Chip is looking at a mural of himself and Dark Gaia at the central altar. Sonic walks in and sees the mural, Chip jumps up on the central altar and makes the smaller pedestal appear while his necklace glows. Sonic walks up to the pedestal and places the purple Chaos Emerald there. As the Chaos Emerald rises up and has its power restored, Chip flies up to the mural. When touching it, the mural glows and Chip is sucked into it. Sonic looks on in shock while the mural returns to normal. Chip appears in a space-like void where he meets an unknown orb of light, Chip absorbs some light from the orb, and adapts an expression of revelation. Back in the Gaia Temple, the mural glows and Chip emerges from it before it returns to normal. Chip flies down in front of Sonic. No Reason/Friends for Life Back at Adabat, Everyone, Sonic and Chip were looking at the sunset as he told them that he was Light Gaia. Robbie was glad to reunite with his friends, They missed him so much. Arriving at Eggmanland/The Final Temple When everyone arrived towards Eggmanland, The Tornado-1 files across the sky. They jumped off it and falls down, Chip waving and cheering at the same time, and they land on the ground, Chip striking a pose when he does. The two of them proceed down the path until they hear Eggman, from inside Eggmanland's Gaia Temple, Sonic the Werehog is running through the temple while Chip flies beside him. They reach the central altar which Chip lands on and makes the smaller pedestal appear while his necklace glows. Chip and Sonic the Werehog nod at each other and the latter places the white Chaos Emerald in the pedestal from afar with his extendable arm. The Chaos Emerald rises into the air and its power is restored. The 7th Continent/Congratulations In Outer space above Earth. The final fragmented continent with Eggmanland on is moving back towards its place on the planet's mantle, Sonic the Werehog and Chip are leaving the Gaia Temple as the gates close and lock behind them as they share a happy high-five. Pickle's Message/The Egg Dragon Above Eggmanland, Tails was flying the Tornado-1 over the surface as Professor Pickle was happy to see the planet has been restored, however, the Tornado-1 is suddenly stuck by an orange-glowing projectile and spirals through midair, sounding like a dive bomber droning as it descends on its target, while Tails screams, Front of Eggmanland's Gaia Temple. Sonic the Werehog is starring forward when the place starts to shake as everyone looked up and the Egg Dragoon breaks through the roof and lands in front of them. Sonic the Werehog and Chip move away from the monstrosity, then, the Egg Dragon launches an energy wave across the floor, breaking it apart. Sonic the Werehog and Chip falls into the hole in the floor, yelling. Planet's End/Dark Gaia Appears Shaft to the Earth's core, Night came at the nick of time. Sonic the Werehog and Chip are falling yelling down the shaft. Sonic the Werehog dives forwards and grabs Chip before jumping and swinging between falling debris. As he slides along the wall, Sonic the Werehog swings off it and lands on a stable falling platform with Chip, The Egg Dragoon and Eggman in his Egg Mobile appearsFrom inside the Earth's core, Eggman is cursing his defeat in his Egg Moblie, but then, Dark Gaia's scream is heard and its tentacles burst out of the magma as it rises and stood up and Sonic the Werehog and Chip look at it as it screams at them, unknown to Eggman, he barely has time to see Dark Gaia sending a tentacle his way before Dark Gaia knocks Eggman and his Egg Mobile into the horizon as Dark Gaia attacks Sonic the Werehog and Chip with its tentacles, but the Sonic the Werehog grabs Chip and dodges them. As Sonic the Werehog looks at Dark Gaia, it glares back and Sonic the Werehog falls stunned to the ground. Chip flaunts his fist when he notices Sonic the Werehog scrambling on the ground, Sonic the Werehog tenses up and groans before screaming as dark energy is pulled out of him. Dark Gaia absorbs the energy and opens its three additional eyes as it screams, Chip was worried about Sonic, but then faces Dark Gaia with a determined and furious expression. Dark Gaia attacks with its tentacles, but Chip surrounds himself and Sonic in a green orb, protecting them and rising them into the air. Shrines in Flight/Hour of Awakening Spagonia's Gaia Temple. The blue Chaos Emerald is floating in the Gaia Temple when it suddenly starts glowing brightly. The scene shifts to above Shamar's Gaia Temple which is being enveloped in a dome of light that then releases a column of light into the sky. The scene shifts to Adabat where the entire village is shaking and Teancahi, Kaeo, Rudi, Jamal, Nagi stand in wonder and surprise, The scene shifts to Chun-nan where the local Gaia Temple is rising from the ground and Chun, Yilin, Hualin and Zonshen are seeing it happening from their village while gasping, The scene shifts to Jungle Joyride where the Gaia Temple located there is floating in midair. The scene shifts to Sahamr where the local Gaia Temple is floating in the sky and Latif, Sammar and Hizir are looking at it, Shamar's Gaia Temple disappears in a flash and Latif, Hizir and Sammar cover their eyes. The scene shifts to outer space above Earth where seven lights are heading towards the hole in the planet's crust where Eggmanland's continent is heading, Back in the Earth's core, Chip was flying while surrounded by a green sphere as it glowed bright and flies away while the Gaia Temples comes together to form the Gaia Colossus which comes to life. Charge!/Let's Finish This! After that, Sonic recovers as he looked around and finds himself on the Gaia Colossus. Dark Gaia and the Gaia Colossus is seen standing face-to-face, Dark Gaia roars and grabs the Gaia Colossus. Dark Gaia tries to crush the Gaia Colossus, But the Gaia Colossus resists. Spreading Darkness/Dark World But suddenly, Dark Gaia bends down in front of the Gaia Colossus, apparently defeated after having its three additional eyes destroyed, and Sonic watches it. Dark Gaia then rises up, making Sonic stand back with a huff, and it spreads out a well of darkness above it. Sonic looks at it in confusion, in Outer space above the Earth. Darkness spreads across the Earth from the hole in the Earth's crust where Eggmanland's continent is heading. The scene shifts to Chun-nan where Zonshen, Yilin, Lin and Shuifon are watching the sky in fear while talking. The scene shifts to Mazuri where the sky is being covered in darkness and Yaya, Ana, Kwami, Gwek, Kwod and Essie are watching the sky in fear while talking. The scene shifts to Spagonia where Josef, Barbara, Gigi, Mauro, Ciccio, Federica, Ippolita, Denise and Dora are watching the sky in fear while talking. The scene switches to Holoska where Jari-Pekka, Jari-Thure, Marketa, Sarianna and Ursule are watching the sky in fear while talking. Hope and Despair/The Final Form At Shamar, Amy is running down the street with Professor Pickle while the townspeople are looking at the sky in fear while talking, knowing that it was over, Amy hoped that Sonic would sussed of saving the earth, Earth's core. Dark Gaia roars and transforms into Perfect Dark Gaia. The scene shifts to outer space above Earth where darkness continues to leak out from the hole in the planet's crust where Eggmanland's continent is heading. The scenes shifts to the Earth's core where the Gaia Colossus faces Perfect Dark Gaia, and Sonic shows a determined expression. The seven Chaos Emeralds emerges from the Gaia Colossus and gather around Sonic absorbing the Chaos Emeralds and transforms into Super Sonic with a shout, Super Sonic flies up in front of the Gaia Colossus and the Cyber Harmony Megazord, where he and the Gaia Colossus faces Perfect Dark Gaia. Darkness and Light/Annihilation Then, Super Sonic pierces through Perfect Dark Gaia's head, sending Perfect Dark Gaia reeling. Super Sonic files up from behind while Perfect Dark Gaia begins to fall down on its back, from within the Earth's core. Perfect Dark Gaia falls back into the Earth's core severely wounded, slime gushing from its punctured eyes, and disappears into the magma while the Gaia Colossus looks on. A Score Settled/Rekindled Light Earth's core. Flying and exhausted, Super Sonic gives the Gaia Colossus a thumbs up as he returns to normal, before he loses consciousness with a groan and falls down. The Gaia Colossus moves and catches Sonic in a force field and places him gently in his hand. Sonic lies unconscious in the Gaia Colossus hand, from Outer space above the Earth. The darkness spreading from the hole in the Earth's crust where Eggmanland's continent is heading disappears completely. The scene shifts to Chun-nan where Zonshen, Yilin, Lin and Shuifon are watching the sky in joy while talking. The scene shifts to Mazuri where Yaya, Ana, Kwami, Gwek, Kwod and Essie are watching the sky in joy and celebration while talking. The scene shifts to Spagonia where Josef, Barbara, Gigi, Mauro, Ciccio, Federica, Ippolita, Denise and Dora are watching the sky in joy and celebration while talking. The scene switches to Holoska where Jari-Pekka, Jari-Thure, Marketa, Sarianna and Ursule are watching the sky in joy and celebration while talking. Begin A New/Save the Speech Barren plain, morning. Eggman sits depressed up against his broken Egg Mobile. The Egg Mobile tips and Orbot falls out, Orbot was happy to see the sunrise, but Eggman gets up on his feet and tries to kick Orbot, but misses and falls on his back, Orbot giggles at Eggman and runs away while Eggman gets back on his feet. Hopping and screaming, Eggman chases after Orbot while throwing a tantrum, at Shamar, the sun shines above Shamar before the scene shifts to Pickle, knowing that darkness is part of the Earth in the night as the same thing the light brings up the sun, but then, Amy walks down the street with Pickle while the townspeople around them look at the sky and celebrate. To the Surface/Always Back in the Earth's corw, The Gaia Colossus looks up at Eggmanland's continent which is coming down from above. The Gaia Colossus looks down at Sonic who lies unconscious in his hand and Chip appears before Sonic in a holographic image, he waves goodbye and flies off, but Chip stops and looks back at Sonic one last time before disappearing. The Gaia Colossus throws Sonic's unconscious body up to the surface between the continents with a green force field. The Gaia Colossus sinks into the magma and burns as the continent closes up on top of it, back in Windmill Isle at dawn, Sonic falls down from the sky and lands and gets his head stuck in the ground before pulling it out, Sonic looks around and seemingly sees Chip lying on the ground. When Sonic reaches for him, Chip disappears and only a bracelet with Chip's necklace is left. Sonic picks up the bracelet and looks at it, Sonic puts the bracelet on and looks at the sunrise. He takes a deep breath and run away alongside the coast. Tails arrives in the Tornado-1 and flies alongside Sonic as he salutes Tails and continues running along the coast with Tails flying behind him. Taking down Eggman's robot/Sonic's new Werehog Mode ability At last, The Data Squad Rangers begin their battle against Egg-Stumbler with a helping hand from Marty McFly as he became the Titanium Data Squad Ranger. Then, Sonic was given the new Werehog Mode ability to take him down. Finally, They begin to finish him off with a Megazord battle including the Platinum Warrior formation of Titanium. The Data Squad Rangers return their dimension/Prince Titan's support to Marty So, Robbie and his friends returned to their home dimension. When they all came to Cyberspace, Prince Titan spoke to them in person and allowed Marty to take his place as a sign of his support. Sonic and Chip reunites/Marty McFly joins the team Then, Sonic reunited with Chip as he agreed to give his support to him and his Ranger friends every step of the way. As for Marty McFly, He decided to join the team. Robbie and his friends celebrated their victory Finally, Robbie and his friends celebrated their victory happily with two new friends. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers Regular Rangers Heroes Miraculous Team Petitè Princesses Mentor *Palutena *Pit Allies *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie and Digit) *Scanner, Wanda & Motherboard *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola and Booker *RobotBoy and RobotGirl *Sonic the Hedgehog/Werehog (Unleashed) *Light Gaia/Chip *Miles "Tails" Prower (Unleashed) *Amy Rose (Unleashed) *Professor Pickle Villains *Dr. Eggman (Himself/Unleashed) *Orbot/SA-55 *Cubot *Dark Gaia Songs #Go! Monkey Go! #Endless Possibility Trivia *This episode will be a reference of "Sonic Unleashed", "Sonic Boom Season 2 Episode 4 - Alone Again, Unnaturally" and "Littlest Pet Shop Season 1 Episode 15 - Topped With Buttercream". *Marty McFly will make his debut after his full appearance as the Titanium Data Squad Ranger. Transcript *Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 2 Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Episodes